Lost in the woods
by Becky4Ever1996
Summary: Shigure Hatori and Ayame are lost in the woods and its going to take more than corage to help them they need team work, trust and friendship but they have a problam Hatori's been kiddnaped!
1. Chapter 1:Look out!

**Lost **

**Hey guys this is my second Fruit Basket well Shigure wanted to go camping with Ayame and Hatori and met Big foot sort of enjoy. Oh I will post other chapters to this so exciting.. **

Chapter 1

~Hatori~

I don't know how it happened but it did, I'm in a cold dark cave no food, no warmth, rain pouring down. Thunder crashing in all directions, tree's blowing in the wind and worse of all I was with Shigure and Ayame.

It all started this morning when Shigure decided that because it was the summer holidays it was a perfect time to go camping for the day. We told our parents that we were sleeping over at Sohma hot spring because the last time we went camping we were arrested. I don't want to talk about it. so we stole a tent from Shigure's father, we packed some food from Ayame's house in a bag pack and I brought my first aid kit if any of us were hurt. We borrowed my dad's car and drove to 'The dark forest'

"Why do they call it the dark forest" Ayame asked

"Well maybe because its dark" I grumbled keeping my eyes on the road when Ayame and Shigure sat at the back god know what they're doing

"I was once told Big foot lives there" Shigure said in his teasing way

"Shigure" I snapped "there is no such thing as Big foot"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Ayame you believe me don't you" Ayame said nothing "ok Ha-san if I prove that Big foot exists you have to be my slave for a month"

"And if I win that big foot does not excites?"

"Then I won't annoy you for a month"

"Deal"

"Hey guys" interrupted Ayame "are we going the right way?"

"Of cores we are" I said calmly "why do you ask"

"Because that sign says Danger end of cliff

"WHAT"

"Look out Ha-san" shouted and terrified looking friend Shigure and before I knew it we had just driven off the cliff

I can't remember what happened next all I remember was Shigure and Ayame scream's of terror, bashing in to trees, the car windows smashing and the car tipping over and fell to its side (dad is going to kill me) .

We must off landed on a flat piece of land because the car suddenly stopped with a crash and every think stopped and there was silence I couldn't move I felt blood running down my fore head, I felt dizzy and the world was turning then every think turned black


	2. Chapter 2:When did you get so clever?

**Lost **

Chapter 2

**Ok chapter 2 is up and it will be longer than first so enjoy **

~Shigure~

I opened my eyes to see, branches, leaves ,glass everywhere , I lifted my head up I banged it on something hard, where am I?. I found out I could move my arms and legs and I struggled myself up until I realized I must of fallen l under the cars' seat. How did I get down there? **(Well Shigure you should have had your seat belt on) **

I looked around the horribly broken car. Branches and leaves were on the floor, there was even a tree trunk through the back car window. I heard something moan behind me , I turned around to see Aya slowly getting up on his feet holding the front seat for support. His long white hair coved in dirt and dead leaves, his girly cute face full of cuts and I think he had black eye ,he looked terrible "Gure-san" he whispered, he sounded desperate I had to help him.

"It's ok Aya I'm here" I said, "let me help you steady yourself"

"Thanks Gure but where's Tori"

We looked over the drivers' seat where we should of found Hatori, but I couldn't believe what I saw when I looked over, Hatori was hanging off his seat. There was glass all over him. Blood pouring from his head! He was as white as a ghost. I touched his pale cheek, it was cold. No life. No movement.

"Gure-san" Aya whispered his voice trembling; he had gone pale "Is he d...d...dead"

No. Not Hatori. Not him, my dear friend. I had enjoyed blackmailing and torturing him until he had given up and gone with us to illegal night parties. No I won't believe he's gone. He will come back to us even if I have to force the spirits of the dead to bring him back

"No Ayame he must be unconscious"

"Oh if you say so" Ayame said happily "but I think we should get him out of here I heard the best way to get someone out of a coma is sunlight and a splash of water"

"Wow when did you get so clever Aya?"

"Oh it's because I'm such an amazing and intelligent person. Now let's grab Tori and see where we are"

We took Hatori's seatbelt off and I helped Ayame drag him out of the car.

It was cold for the summer holidays; wind blew in our face's, dark clouds coming up from the silver cold mountains, the clouds looked like a huge blanket that was going to cover the earth with its' coldness .

"Looks like it's going to rain" Ayame said shivering a bit, if Ayame got too cold he could turn in to a snake then I would have to keep him alive by nestling him in my coat while I have to carry Hatori on my own. I quickly took off my coat and handed it to Aya, he snatched it of me and put it on not noticing that we had left Hatori in a heap on the muddy ground, Oh no, Hatori hated mud he's going to be angry with me when he wakes up, well if he wakes up.

**Well I like how this chapter went sorry if they're too short can you warn me if they are and I will try to make the others longer ok I WILL make them longer chapter 3 will coming soon and please review**


	3. Chapter 3: What I'm I going to do?

**Lost **

Chapter 3

**Hey chapter 3 is finally up I had fun making this chapter I was on a roll oh and if you guys are wondering I don't own Fruit Baskets or anything except this laptop and my imagination **

~Ayame~

It's horrible just horrible we have been walking for a 100 years **(actually it's only been 20 minutes) **it's been hours since I eaten. Hatori is unconscious and Shigure said I had a black eye what is worse I'm going to transform if it gets any colder. Honestly we're in the middle of August for heaven sakes isn't it supposed to be all sunny and stuff and here I am with a coat on, what's going on with the world?

As we travelled on further in the dark and scary woods carrying Hatori the best we could, we were starting to get the feeling that someone or something was following us. Shigure stopped a few times but he said nothing. Shigure said Hatori was just out of it and will wake up soon but he felt too cold and his skin was too pale, but I wanted to believe Shigure but it was hard he said everything will be ok but how can he be sure? A couple of hours later Shigure suggested that we sit down and rest, we lay Hatori on the ground and then sat down beside him, he looked like a ghost

"Em...Shigure are you sure he isn't well...you know...dead?" Shigure didn't look up from Hatori, he looked so serious or was it sadness? He looked as if he was about to cry. I didn't think he was going to answer but he finally looked at me "are you hungry?" well that wasn't the answer I was expecting, but I was hungry then a thought came to me "but Shigure we left the food in the car and our tent and our mobile's and Hatori's First aid kit." Shigure suddenly shot up off the ground eyes beaming in excitement and a smile on his face, the face of hope

"Do you know what this means Aya" I shook my head, what was he on about? "There is still hope for Tori-chan, you said Hatori had brought his First aid kit we can still help him and we've got our mobiles in the car we can call for the ambulance, Aya you have to stay here and watch Tori while I go and get our things"

"But Gure how I can protect Tori I'm close to transforming"

"Aya you told me how close you want to be to Ha-san so prove it and look after him, I know you can do it"

Then he kissed me on the head and I watched as he ran in to the trees.

3 hours later I had transformed into my useless snake form, Hatori hadn't changed. But the worse thing was Shigure hadn't come back yet, what if he was lost or a bear had eaten him or he had stumbled into some quicksand a suffering a painful death alone. No! I had to stay positive, he was probably having a hard time carrying the supplies, he's stopped to take a nap, yer that was very Shigure like. Then I heard rustling in the trees, I thought it was the wind at first but as I looked at where the noise had came from I saw a hunched figure behind the nearest tree and it was looking straight at Hatori. It wasn't moving! I hid under a bush nearby just in case it ate snakes for dinner. Then the figure stepped out of its hiding place and slowly walked up to Hatori, I could see the figure was wearing a long black cloak, it had its hood up so I couldn't see its face. Then to my horror the figure picked Hatori up from the ground, there was a puff of smoke, Hatori had transformed! But the figure didn't seem surprised and held the little seahorse in its hand then with it's other had reached in to its side pocket and pulled out a plastic container with some water in and she opened the lid and put Hatori inside, but it didn't put the lid back on the container it just left it on the ground and carried the container with both hands and disappeared into the trees.

What I'm I going to do?


	4. Chapter 4: Who are you?

**Lost **

Chapter 4

**The 4 chapter is up, enjoy **

~Shigure~

How could this happen? It was there a few hours ago but now it's gone the car it gone! The windows were smashed headlights cracked, it was even on its side, so how can it disappear? I'm sure I was going the right way. Oh come on Shigure it couldn't have just vanished, could it? I have to find Aya!

I had been walking for 2 and a half hour at least my legs were aching. My stomach grumbling and once or twice I bumped into a tree. Oh honestly how is a sixteen year old boy suppose to survive? As I walked threw the forest I decided to take a rest and sat down by a pile of fallen rocks, I could hear thunder nearby 'There's going to be a storm tonight' I thought the wind blowing on my face even though I was sitting down. I must have dropped off then because I opened my eyes as I felt drops of rain on my face the sky was darker and the wind was blowing harder, trees blowing backwards and then lighting crashed! I screamed I was scared of thunder because my uncle Bert was killed by lighting they said he was burnt to a crisp. I ran as fast as I could away from danger. Away from the noise. I was stopped by a familiar voice shouting my name I was surprised I could hear it over the thunder but when you think about it there is only one person who can shout that loud

"Ayame where are you"

"I'm in here in this cave" I looked to my left and saw Ayame waving to me with his usual big grin I could not explain my relief, I ran up to him and flung my arms around him I was so happy he was safe I didn't care how he got in this cave or why his clothes were so dry, we were safe.

"Oh Ayame" I cried letting go of him " are you ok where's Ha-san how did you get hear" he lifted my chin up with his fingers so I was looking straight into his eyes " well it's ok now it doesn't matter where Hatori is or how I got here what matters is that we're safe" there was something strange about the way he was talking, firstly was because he seemed so calm Ayame was just as scared of thunder storms as I am and secondly Ayame wouldn't dare leave Hatori alone in this weather in the woods he would of stayed with Hatori and looked after him not run away and find shelter by himself. I pulled away from him a bit shaken from the cold but it was more the way Aya was acting, I took a deep breath and spoke "Aya are you ok you seem different somehow"

"Different?" he seemed a bit taken aback "What do you mean different? This is me Ayame your friend, and you're my best friend Shigure"

"But Aya, you've never called me Shigure you never do." I moved back a bit out of the cave, it was still raining but at least it was lighter than before. This wasn't Aya. Not my Aya anyway. "Who are you?" I shouted, "You're not Aya! Who are you?"

The imposter Aya just gave me a wicked smile and moved forward towards me "You're cleverer than you look Shigure Sohma." said Aya but he didn't say it in his voice, it was more like a child's voice. I didn't wait to see what was about to happen next, I was too frightened, I ran as fast as I could back into the woods. I was terrified, I had no idea where I was going but I knew I had to get away from that cave.

Rain was hitting my face, it was getting heaver again. Then I stopped as I slipped on a pile of clothes. I heard someone's voice, it sounded angry "Hey watch were you're going." That sounded like Aya's voice but after that incident in cave I was having my doubts, just to make sure I stood up and walked to the pile of clothes. I bent down to pick them up and I silver snake popped its' head out of one of the jacket pockets. "Where have you been Gure-san you've been gone for hours, oh and Hatori's been kidnapped!" Aya sounded panicked and he called me Gure-san so it had to be him. I put Ayame around my neck to keep him warm and sat down on the wet and muddy ground and asked him what he had meant about Hatori getting kidnapped

After Ayame I had finished telling me what had happened, about the dark hunched creature and how it didn't seem surprised about Hatori transforming, I told him about the disappearance of the car and how I found this cave with duplicate of Ayame. When we had finished, the rain was slowing down and we were thinking of the strange events that had happened to us in just few hours. It was Ayame who spoke first, "maybe Hatori's kidnapper had something to with the cars' disappearance."

"Maybe Aya, if we find the car we might find Hatori or if we find Hatori we could find the car. That's it. We have to start looking Aya what time is it?"

"I don't know you're the one with the watch"

"Oh yes thanks, now let see, 6 o'clock WHAT that time already! It feels longer, ok let's start hunting"


	5. Chapter 5:Welcome back my grandson

Lost

Chapter 5

~Hatori~

I had the strangest dream. I dreamt that I was driving a black car with two people at the back, one with white hair and golden eyes, the other one had black shaggy hair like a dog's, his eyes where the colour of dark chocolate. I don't know who they where or why they were with me in the car but they seemed familiar somehow, then the one with the white hair warned me about something, but I couldn't hear what he was saying until I felt the car going down. We were going to fall! And then I woke up and found myself here in this cave.

I found myself lying on the floor with some old patchwork blanket over me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, I was still sleepy but at the same time I felt happy and light headed as if I had died then came back to life. I lifted my head up and had a look around, for a cave it was rather pretty, art work and patchwork quilts hung on the walls. A lot of them had picture's of dragons and seahorses on them which really got to me, there was a stove in the far corner of the cave and some selves with some food on like tomato's, pumpkin's, potatoes stuff like that. I was about go to back to sleep until I heard an old woman's voice from the behind me, "Oh good you're awake at last, for a moment I thought my potion didn't work and you will be gone forever, but it seems your ok now"

I stared at the woman transfixed I've never seen anyone like her before she was tanned with long gray hair right down to the floor her hair was in beads in all different random colours. She wore a long golden dress with red band around the hem. But there was just one thing that ruined her amazing looks, it was her hunched back. How can someone who wears such a beautiful dresses and makes such lovely artwork be living in a cave, someone like this should live in luxury. "Are you going to talk to me?" she asked, her voice was gentle but there was something strong and proud about her.

"I'm sorry" I said and I stood up and gave a bit of a bow. My instinct told me that this woman was important to me yet I was almost afraid of her. It was all most the same fear I had when I was around Akito. No, she seemed way more too important than Akito or anyone else for that matter. She gave me a gentle smile and walked up to me and she gave me a warm hug, I hugged her back not knowing why I just felt I had to, as if it was the right thing to do, then she leant close to my ear and whispered even though there was only the two of us around "welcome back my grandson" .

~Hatori's father~

How could he? My only son and after all I've done for him! I've educated him to become the cleverest of all the older zodiacs. I looked after him when his mother died and I've accepted his zodiac form even though I laugh at him for it. I've never pushed him away unlike all the other parents of the zodiac over the decades. He wrote a letter to me saying he was 'borrowing' my car more like stealing! You should ask the person directly if your are borrowing their things, but not Hatori, no, he believes he can do whatever he wants; underage smoking, drinking, going to illegal parties, he even got arrested once. When did this happen? Oh yer, now I remember, it was when he became friends with that stupid snake boy and that freaking annoying dog, Shigure. I even doubt they went up to the hot spring, I'll find out soon enough but I had just come home from one of Akito's temper issues and I needed to sleep besides it looks like it's going to rain.


	6. Chapter 6:Kilgharraha Lake

Lost

**I think all the Hatori fans out there are pleased that Hatori is not dead, Yet HAHAHAHA **

Chapter 6

~Hatori~

I had only been there for five minutes but it was starting to feel more like home. No not home, home is a place you can run to when your sad or lonely not a place to run away from, home is where you find your mother and father who care for you, to hug you when you fall off your bike, or to teach you how to swim but most of all to have fun.

The old lady made me feel safe, as you might call it, she gave me some dry clothes, I didn't seem to have any on when we first met, how stupid, oh well it can't be changed.

She sat me down next to the stove and put a blanket around me then she gave a me a bowl of vegetable soup, how British, but it was still nice, She sat down next to me and ate her own soup, we hadn't said much to each other for a while, and after she said we should get to know each other, but I was fine with the silence. I had a lot going on in my mind at that moment. I was thinking about the dream, I slowly started to remember the boys name's Shigure and Ayame but I still couldn't remember which boy was which. Also I had to think about this place and how I got here and why did the woman call me her grandson? I didn't even know I had a grandma or a grandpa for that matter dad never said much about them he'd said they had died before I was born. It was the old lady who broke the silence.

"You enjoyed that didn't you Hatori-chan?" Her voice sounded much younger now.

"Yes I did, thank you"

"You're most welcome", with that she stood and picked up my now empty bowl and put it in a tub of water then she smiled and said "Can I offer you a drink? I can wash the dishes tomorrow"

"Thank you but you've done enough for me today"

"Buts it no trouble Hatori-chan I can just get a cup and turn the taps on"

"Wait" I was surprised now "how can you have access to tap water this is a cave isn't it?"

"Well the water comes from a pipe which leads from KilgharrahaLake not far from here, it is the only lake in the world to have clean water and the best thing is we are the only people to know about it"

"Really" wow I was impressed I had to know more "but why is it the only lake to have clean water?" she stared at me for a moment then looked away to get a cup from the shelf.

"Well" she said her voice sounding much older and her face looked grim, "it's a long story and a very sad one at that but to put it simply a dragon died in there"

"WHAT!" I couldn't believe it, a real dragon, but I shouldn't be surprised, I mean in the zodiac story one of the animals is a dragon and wasn't my transformation that dragon or else it should be.

"Yes" replied the old lady "but the strangest part is it was the exact dragon from the zodiac story"

"So that's how he died, in that lake, but how? How can you kill a dragon and why does it make the water clean?"

"Hush we will speak of it another time but now drink this" she handed me the cup of the water, I took a sip of the water despite the fact it came from a dragon. She seemed a bit happier now, like she was relieved she could tell someone about her past, but the zodiac story was more than a million years old she can't be that old, can she? No impossible.

I took another sip of the water it was the coldest, freshest water I've ever drunk. I started feeling relaxed, it was so peaceful I couldn't remember when I'd felt so calm. The old lady sat down next to me and took my hand then she whispered in a soft voice "I said we should get to know each other let's start now, do you have any family Hatori?"

"Yer lots" I said slowly so my words came out right "I come from a large family, some I've never even met."

"Interesting, so tell me Hatori-san do you have any friends?"

"Well yes I do, Shigure and Ayame". Then the old lady gave a wicked smile, I didn't like it but she was keen to know more

"Tell me about them, like do you like them, what do you do with them?"

I started telling her about my life. I told her more about Shigure and Ayame I told her how I got to this forest and I told her about the other members of my family like Yuki, Kyo, Momiji and even Akito, then she asked why everyone was so scared of Akito I told her she was the God of the zodiac and that we were cursed by these twelve animals. I couldn't believe I was telling all this. I didn't like talking about the curse and I don't think a was supposed to, she wasn't supposed to know but even when I told her about the transformation she didn't seem surprised.

I yawned and the old lady stood up and collected my empty cup and she put it in the tin tub with the dirty bowls "thank you for telling me that Hatori-san" she said sweetly it was the tone of voice that a nurse would use to talk with their patients to be nice and friendly but they don't mean it "you look tired, how about having a sleep"

"Ok" I moaned, I walked over to the pile of blankets and wrapped them around me I wasn't cold but it was just more cosy and then the old lady sat down next to me and stroked the top of my head, them hummed the most beautiful song I've heard and I fell asleep in an instant.

**Well that was not as interesting as the other chapters. The next chapter will be funny I promise and Shigure and Ayame should find Hatori soon can't wait. **


	7. Chapter 7:Oh don't be such a girl Ayame

Lost 

**Sorry if you've been waiting for the next chapter I had some problems with the Laptop but it's ok now and I can end this story but not yet there are a few more chapters to go so don't worry. Enjoy. **

~Shigure~

"TORI" shouted Ayame he had been shouting that name for almost two hours Ayame had been look for Hatori in all different and stupid places. He had looked under rabbit holes up in trees and even under rocks for crying out loud. At least Ayame was now a human it was still cold but he was in his zodiac form too long and somehow he turned back you could see his black eye more clearly now, not that I want to see it.

It was now eight o'clock and the rain was coming on again I was soaking wet I was shivering all over and I was so hungry. I felt like a tramp scavenging for scrapes of food at the back of a dumpster. "TORI!" Ayame shouted again, this was get annoying.

"AYAME! Shut up" and I smacked him across the head

"Ouch that hurt" moaned Ayame

"Yer and so does my head"

"Honestly Gure-chan I'm only helping" he said in his annoying proud tone which wasn't the type of tone to be using in a situation like this "and if I call his name he will know someone is looking for him so he won't lose hope"

"Ayame he was kidnapped for heaven's sake it won't make much difference if we do call him, anyway I need to remember where the cave is where I found your duplicate"

"Why?"

"Because that duplicate might know where Hatori is, now come on" so we walk on Ayame said nothing like when we in the car before we crashed. I was having that argument with Hatori about Big foot being real or not the memory made me laugh if I found Big foot Hatori would have to be my slave for a month, no not a slave that was too mean, maybe a servant yer and I can buy him a little maids outfit or just get Ayame to make it, ha the image of Hatori in the maid outfit made me give a chuckle but now it doesn't matter if I prove big foot exists because Hatori was gone and I might never get to see him again. No I had to keep positive Hatori was not dead I could feel it no matter how far away we are, we are all ways mates until the very end.

We couldn't find the cave it was getting dark and the rain was getting heavy and I was thirsty "Gure-san" Ayame said in a quiet voice "I'm scared"

"Oh don't be such a girl Ayame" I laughed but Ayame didn't seem to be amused instead he burst out in tears "Oh Ayame I was joking" Ayame just kept on crying then Ayame did something I never thought he would do he held up his hand and slapped me across the face

"You're not Gure-san!" He shouted "Gure-san would never say that to me, he would give me a hug and tell me that every think was alright"

"Ayame please calm down it was only a joke I'm sorry" I was terrified now, what was wrong with Ayame unless it was the cold making him mad that happened sometimes with people.

"Please Ayame you have to calm down the cold is making you..." I didn't have any time to finish my sentence because Ayame had run in to the trees "AYAME" I shouted and I ran after him I could just see his white hair though the pouring rain. Ayame was fast but I was faster, I just caught him by his long hair and we stopped but Ayame didn't struggle he just let me hold him by his hair "Look Ayame" I breathed "I know your scared but we have to stick together and with our heads "

"Look Gure-san!" and he pointed to something which looked extremely like a lake. It was bright for a lake, the water was a light blue I had never seen anything like it. We walked up to it like we were hypnotised by it, like it was calling us to come closer. "Gure-san it's so beautiful" whispered Ayame.

"Sure is Aya sure is"

"I wonder what will happen if we drink from it"

"No Aya bad idea this water is not normal" Aya just looked confused and I sighed "Look Aya, remember when we went on that school trip and we did some pond dipping in the lake"

"Oh yer the water was dirty it was horrible"

"Yer well this water is too clean it's even cleaner than tap water"

"So what are we going to do" Ayame said in his serious tone "It feels like we've been called here like were supposed to be here like fate" Ayame had a point it was like were supposed to be here but why did fate make us crash the car and lose Hatori, I didn't really believe in fate but if were supposed to be here what can we do then. Then another surprise came to me Ayame was taking off his shirt and trousers and getting into the water

"Aya!" I shouted "what are you doing" he looked back and smiled

"Going to rescue Tori, something tells me that down here we can find Tori's kidnapper"

"Wait your saying Hatori's under water but he would have drowned"

"No I mean we might find the entrance to the lair where Tori is held prisoner"

"Wow Aya when did you get so clever"

"When you made Tori crash the car and I bumped my head on the front seat and gave me a black eye"

"Oh yer well... wait! I didn't make Hatori crash the car that was his stupid fault"

"Whatever, take your shirt off and get yourself into the water"

**I will update the next 2 chapters tomorrow, that's right tomorrow and 2 chapters to make up for the long wait. **

**And thank you all for the Reviews for this story you Ayame would love you**

**So will Shigure and Aya rescue Hatori what troubles will they face I wonder (evil laugh) HAHAHAHAHA **


	8. Chapter 8:AHAHA! I'M SO SORRY!

Lost

**Ok I know that chapter was worthless I don't know why I put it maybe because I wanted Hatori's personal life in like his father because there isn't many Fanfic's about Hatori's father oh well the next chapter is better.**

~Hatori's farther~

I woke up and sat up in my bed I rubbed my eyes and looked out of the window 'It's raining' I thought I wondered what Hatori is up to, probably being dragged in to the hot spring by the dog and that snake. I hope my car is ok, he's in trouble when he gets home. I know I will call him and tell him off now, people who steal should be punished especially when it's my car. I got to the phone and dialed the Hot Spring number it was Ritsu who answered it "hello"

"Hello Ritsu is your mother home?"

"AHAHA! I'M SO SORRY! You want to talk to mother but expect you talk to me I'M SO SORRY! I should never be on the phone PLEASE PUNISH MEEEEE!"

"I don't know how I'm going to punish you when I'm on the over end on the phone" I snapped angrily "maybe your mum can do it, but can you just get her?"

"Ok" he sobbed to tell the truth I felt almost sorry for him to have a mother with such a low-esteem it was very obvious he would grow up to be like his dear mother and father. Then on the other end of the phone I heard a woman's voice it was Ritsu's mum "hello this is the Sohma Hot Springs how can I help you?"

"Hello this is Dr Sohma I was just wondering..."

"AHHHHHHHHHH! I'm so sorry! I forgot to take my medication I'M SORRY!"

"Calm down this isn't about the medication I was just wondering if I could speak to my son Hatori" I said slowly to calm her down.

"I'm sorry Dr Sohma but Hatori is not here."

"What do you mean he's not there, did he go out or something?"

"No we're empty today no guests on our list until next week" anger, worry, murder filled me up what had he done, has he done a runner given me the slip, doesn't he care about Akito or me anymore? I breathed in and out slowly so my voice sounded calmer than my body felt.

"Is Shigure and Ayame there?" I asked.

"No sorry," spoke the nervous hot spring lady "Is there anything else I can do?"

"No thank you, you've been most helpful" with that I put the phone down and put my hands to my face and gave a huge sigh 'what I'm I going to do?" I moaned and I fell to my knees 'what I'm I going to say to Ayame's and Shigure parents? 'oh hello Mr and Mrs Sohma sorry to drop by so late but it looks like your sons' have run away with my son and they have taken my car without asking me' yer that was going to go really well what I needed to do was find something, anything to find out where they might have gone.

I stood up and walked up the stairs to Hatori's room, I didn't know what to look for but there had to be something , anything to be clue as to where he's gone. Now I have not been in Hatori's room since he stared High school so I didn't know what to expect probably dirty clothes on floor and an unmade bed like all boys rooms but when I opened the bedroom door I was impressed there were no dirty clothes on the floor they were in the washing basket as they should be, his bed was nicely made his desk was all organised paper, pens, pencils all the stuff a young man needs for his homework, I didn't want to mess up the room so I looked around carefully I looked under the bed on selves in drawers and even in his wardrobe but I couldn't find anything, but by the amount of stuff that was in the room it didn't look to me that he had gone away forever, his books where still there if he had run away he would take them and also there were still lots of clothes in his wardrobe so it proves he wasn't running away I sat on the bed and thought 'what I'm I going to do?'


	9. Chapter 9: Willing

Lost 

Chapter9

~Ayame~

In just a few minutes of getting Gure-san in to the water we managed to swim in to the deep part of the lake. Shigure was doing the doggie paddle but he didn't seem to be enjoying it, his teeth were chattering with the cold and his skin had turned white but to me I found the water to be very warm "oh come on Shigure" I teased "I though dogs liked water AHAHA"

"Not when the water is at minus 20 decrees" he shivered,

"Don't be such a girl," I laughed again now he knows how I felt "come on Tori is only on that island"

"How do you know?" Gure-san asked "you can't find your way to the corner shop own your own"

"Because...err...I I I just do its instinct" that was true I felt like that I knew where we going and that Hatori was somewhere one that mini island, I was sure of it no matter what Gure-san said, and without another word I set of towards my destination. Shigure following up close behind me we were so close to the island, I felt the rain on my face it was getting worse. By the time we reached the island we were exhausted we breathed in and out for air and the cold rain was hitting in our faces, but please don't feel sorry for us because we had made it and we were going to rescue Hatori whatever the cost.

We stood up and looked around, it did look a bit like a tropical island with palm tree's blowing sideways in the wind but we couldn't stop to admire the view there was a best friend to save and we ran towards the cave which was directly in front of us.

Now mostly in story or legends caves would be described as dark and have moss growing on the walls and bats hanging off the ceilings but not this cave, yes it was dark except for lanterns hanging on the walls of the cave and about ten steps away from us was a flight of stone stairs leading down in to the darkness. But I didn't let that stop me for some reason it's like now I was braver and stronger hello new Aya! I took a lantern from one of the walls and started to climb down the stairs.

"Aya" shouted Shigure "wait."

"What" I said puzzled.

"You really want to rescue Ha-san don't you" he smiled, I was more puzzled now why shouldn't I rescue Tori, Shigure must of seen my confused face, he smiled again and walked over to me, he placed his hand on my shoulder then he said in a serious tone "I mean you're scared of the dark and now you're willing to be brave and save him."

"Well" I shrugged "that's what friends are for I mean Tori would do the same for me wouldn't he?"

"Maybe" Gure said and we went on down the tunnel.

A few minutes later we were half way down the steps and we started to see a light at the far end of the staircase and we heard the clatter of pans and the rush of water pouring through a tap "Gure-san" I whispered "Tori is over there in that light"

"Are you sure?" whispered Shigure.

"Yes positive" my instincts told me Tori was just down there, this was too easy, Shigure must have read my mind had whispered in a low voice

"Ayame it isn't that easy if Ha-san down there then someone is going to be guarding him or it could be the kidnapper itself"

"But Shigure" I whisper "I know my instincts are right but do kidnappers wash dishes?"

"What?" he said in a confused tone which worried me because his voice just rose too much for my liking but luckily the kidnapper was too busy washing the dishes.

"Shigure" I snapped "it could of heard you then, but luckily it was washing the dishes and didn't."

"Oh so that's what you meant." he said in a stupid voice

"God and I thought you were smart," I joked.

"I am smart." he grumbled. Then we remembered this was serious. we dared to go down the next passage of stairs towards the bright light. When we got to the end I dared myself to pop my head around the corner as brave as I looked I was still trembling with fear inside if I was seen we would be in trouble and Tori would never be saved but I took a chance and poked my head around the corner with Gure behind me. I couldn't hide my shock this was not what I had been expecting.

Now you would think that a prison in cave would have dead skeletons hanging from chains from the walls and things to make their victims scream with pain and then they bury you alive and...Stuff but to my surprise instead of skeletons hanging from walls and ceilings there was patchwork and art designs of flowers and plants but most of all dragons at the corner of the cave was something like a kitchen with shelves of food and china cups, there was also a tap and a sink and by the sink was an old woman washing the dishes she had her back facing us but you could tell she was old because of her large hunchback. She had the longest grey hair I've ever seen. she had beads in her hair in all different kinds of colours, but he thing that made her stand out was her dress it was a golden dress with red band around the hem the colours where magnificent, I need to make that dress.

I was hypnotised by the woman I didn't realise that Gure-san had put his hand on my shoulder I almost jumped out my skin "she doesn't look like a kidnaper she's an old lady she can't of possibly carry Hatori" then common sense came to me and I was angry at myself I'm looking at a beautifully made dress when I was supposed to be looking for Tori and as that came to my head another clever thought came to my head as I remembered when Hatori was taken away that figure in the cloak had a hunched back and it must of been a woman because when picked Tori up he transformed. Oh why did I not think of this before, I came out of my thoughts when Shigure tapped me on the shoulder again and whispered "Look there's Ha-san" he nodded towards the opposite side of the cave where we saw a figure with a huge blanket over him yes it was Tori-chan the badly cut hair the pale face it was him and his chest was going up and down like when you're asleep so he's alive. I was so happy and I knew Gure-san was to that we found him we didn't notice the old woman turn her head to face us

"Can I help you boys" said a gentle but old voice it was Tori's Kidnapper the old lady, and I knew we were in trouble now.

**I liked that chapter but I should say I won't be updating this story until next week because I'm on a holiday but please review that have a lovely week. **


	10. Chapter 10: RUN!

Lost 

Chapter 10 mini final

~Shigure~

You know when sneaking around the corridors of your school causing mischief hoping not to get caught, then suddenly a teacher sees you in the act and you freeze in fear, you can't run away, can't move your legs because you know you've been caught and there is no way out, well this is what it was like for me and Aya the old hag had seen us and we couldn't escape.

She smiled, an evil looking smile which you wouldn't expect from a little old lady "well, well, well isn't it Shigure and Ayame Sohma?" she sounded younger than before like in movies when you come face to face with the villain

"How do you know our names?" I asked, trying to make my voice strong

"Oh I've known you since you were a child Shigure Sohma and you too Ayame you haven't changed that much at all, I also know you want to get your hands on my little Hatori."

"Your Hatori!" shouted Ayame, reminding me that he was at my side .

"Shh" hushed the old hang "he's sleeping"

"I don't care hag! Hatori doesn't belong to you, he belongs to us" shouted the angry Ayame, he walked closer to the hag, I thought he was going to slap her, but instead he gave her one of his long lectures "and another thing you can't just take our property without my permission because Hatori is my toy not yours so back off because I'm going to stop you, give me your best attack I will survive!" with that he put his arms out wide and his chest out, did he really expect this hag to blow him up to the ceiling and knock him down, but the old lady did nothing she just stared at Aya with her to eyebrows higher than ever, there was an awkward silence then the old lady spoke first

"Says the boy in the pink boxers" it was true we only had our boxers on to make it easy for us to swim across the lake.

"Just so you know," Ayame pointed out "my mother brought me these boxers on my birthday and another thing to let you know..." I didn't play attention, while Ayame was talking I saw Hatori sitting up and rubbing his eyes, how long has he been sleeping? Then he looked across to where Ayame's loud voice came. His emerald eyes looked both surprised confused and scared like he didn't know where he was. It was a good job that the old lady was too busy listening to Ayame's stupid voice, this was the perfect time to get Hatori.

I tiptoed over to him but he didn't notice me coming he was staring at Ayame shouting at the old woman like him was hypnotised by pair. When I got close enough to tap him on the shoulder I heard a slap from behind me Hatori gasped and I turned around to see Ayame on the floor with a red mark opposite where his black eye was. Ayame looked gob smacked with his mouth hanging down and his eyes wide with fear, this woman was stronger than she looked, but I couldn't help being angry at her she has kidnapped my best friend and slapped poor Aya and maybe she had our car I had to end her once and for all.

I pulled Hatori to his feet he looked at me with wide eyes I've never seen, Hatori look so scared. The hag turned to face us she looked calm but I could see anger in her eyes

"Let go of my Grandson dog he belongs here" she hissed.

"No!" I shouted, "Hatori belongs to himself." The woman looked a bit taken aback.

"But he wants to stay with me don't you Hatori-kun," she nodded at Hatori but he didn't say anything. I expected Hatori to stand up for himself saying he didn't belong to this mad woman that he served Akito not her, but he just looked away and nodded. What was going on, why Hatori wanted to stay here? Something was wrong.

"Hatori!" I shouted I pulled him close to me so he was looking into my eyes, "Is this really what you want, to live here for the rest of your life with this woman, she kidnapped you, she hit Aya, she's a bad witch you can't stay"

"But Shigure" Hatori said quietly "this woman has saved me I remember when the car crashed a remember being close to death then I felt something coming down my throat I couldn't explain it, it was so fresh then I found myself here with this woman and she's fed me and kept me warm and for the first time in my life I feel happy"

"But what about me and Aya don't we make you happy and what about our little cousins and our friends in school don't they make you happy" he didn't say anything, he looked so sad, like that he must be starting to remember all the good times we had together; holidays, looking after the young ones like Momiji, Kyo and Hatsuharu, yer there were some down falls like Akito and parents and the erasing memories part but I've always thought Hatori had a good life, he was going to be a doctor like his father and he was going to be a good one.

"Look Shigure," he said, "I know what you mean and believe it or not I enjoy hanging around with you and Ayame without you two my life would be boring but you see this woman is very important, more important than Akito, she is the first person to be possessed by the dragon spirit, she is over a thousand years old." Ayame got up looking more shocked than when he was slapped in the face.

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"When I was asleep I saw her in my dreams but she looked younger and she showed me everything, the reason she has lived so long is because of the KilgharrahaLake the zodiac dragon died in there, but he still lives because you're cursed by the dragon of the zodiac, if you drink the water it lets you live for an extra ten years of your life and because I have had the water twice I can live for an extra 20 years, so now I think I might live until I'm 120 or something

"WOW! Hatori you will be the oldest man in the world" then Ayame spoke up,

"B...b...but how w...w...when I saw her pick you up you transformed so h...how"

"She made me transform so it was easy for her to carry me because she's so old she knows how to make other people from the zodiac transform even though she's from the zodiac herself"

"He's right" said the old woman, we had nearly forgotten she was there "that's why I must keep Hatori because he is my kin and I'm so alone, I don't have anyone else in my life"

"Well then," Ayame shrugged "If you're so lonely why not die?"

"Because, Ayame dying is not an easy thing to do, I can't leave, do you know what happens when you die?"

"Re-creation?" I guessed.

"No, the answer is nothing, you just stay in Limbo for ever until the world is destroyed" **(for people who don't know what Limbo is it's what some people believe a place where you go when you die full of darkness and nothing, but I don't believe it) **

"That's not true" I said "you go somewhere alright and don't know where but it's not Limbo, something happens to you."

"But Shigure" said Hatori "I was close to death before everything was dark and dull wasn't that Limbo?"

"Hatori you where only close to death, I think there was more to it than darkness," Then I turned back to the old woman "you know what I think" I said softly "I think you're sad and lonely so you kidnapped my friend so you wouldn't be alone," she looked like she was going to cry, I almost felt sorry for her.

"All I wanted" she whispered "was to have a child and grandchildren to love but of course someone one who is posessed by sprits can't have that, and when I was out on my morning walks I heard crashing going on in the trees and I could sense they where people from the zodiac so I rushed off to see what's going on, then I find you three unconscious. I saw Hatori, he was so badly hurt, he almost looked dead I knew he was the dragon and I was going to help him. When Shigure bang his head under the car seat I ran and hid in the tress, I waited for a while then I saw Shigure and Ayame pulling Hatori out the car and I saw you carrying him deeper into the woods and I followed you three and you didn't even notice, but I saw Shigure stop and turn around a few times but you never noticed me. Then you stopped to have a rest and I heard you two talking, you were going to find the car but I couldn't let that happen you see I'm selfish, I wanted Hatori that's why I followed you and if you two got to the car and got the first aid kit and the food I could take Hatori easily but then there was a problem only Shigure went to get the stuff and Ayame stayed behind to look after Hatori, so I had to get to the car before Shigure because the I thought if the car had gone you would search the whole woods and you might get lost. So I transformed i to my dragon form and took the car away and hid it somewhere not far from here then I got back into my original form put my cloak around me and ran back to Hatori as fast as I could and when I got back Ayame had already transformed into a snake so I knew he was worthless against me but even in his human form he's worthless. "

"Hey I heard that" shouted Ayame

"You were supposed to, well anyway I took Hatori in my arms and thought hard and then he transformed and I took him with me and when I knew I was out of sight I transformed into a dragon again and took off then Hatori woke up and now you two are here to rescue Hatori and that's the story so far."

"Wow" said Hatori "it's amazing what can happen in one day"

"I know incredible isn't it?"

"Wait" I said "there is still one thing that hasn't been answered"

"And what is that?" asked the old woman sweetly.

"Who was the duplicate of Aya was that you?"

"Oh no I don't have that type of power it was a vision you know when cold weather makes you mad it was that it was only a vision"

"Oh"I was feeling stupid now, we didn't know what to say to each other I felt sorry for the hag she was so alone I hoped there was some way to help her but Hatori had a solution.

"Why don't you come with us to the Sohma house they will take you in and help you and I could stay with you forever and I could also be with my friends so what do you say?"

"Is that what you really want?" asked the old woman "I might trouble you and your family I have no money to live there"

"But what about this lovely art work" added Aya "you can sell it and make a fortune."

"Really" smiled the woman "I love to make quits it's my life and it's so crowded in here, but will people really want to buy them?"

"Of course" I smiled this could be a start of a wonderful friendship. But then we heard something rumble against my feet and the cave walls began to crumble plates and cups where sliding of the shelves all the lovely art work was coming off the walls.

"RUN!" shouted the old woman and we didn't need to be told twice, we rushed to the stair case and it looked like it was going to fall. When me Aya and Hatori where just about to go up the stairs Hatori stopped and shouted "Come on" to the woman but she didn't move she had a sad expression on her face.

"Go Hatori my time has to come to an end anyway, it was nice to meet you"

"I can't leave you," he shouted back.

"Please Hatori, we will meet again one day I promise" before Hatori decided to stay behind with her I pulled his arm and dragged him out of the cave.

We never saw the old woman again.

**WOW! That was the longest chapter I've written but sadly there is only one last chapter to go **** now don't cry all stories must end at some point but thank you for the reviews and all the favourites I'm sorry it's taken me long to make this story but thank you for your patience. **


	11. Chapter 11:The Three Musketeers END

**Lost **

**Finally the last chapter It's been hard but it's been worth it thanks again for the comments and favourites I appreciate it, you guys are amazing see you soon. **

Chapter 11 Final

~Hatori~

I don't know how it happened but it did, I'm in a cold dark cave no food, no warmth, rain pouring down. Thunder crashing in all directions, tree's blowing in the wind and worse of all I was with Shigure and Ayame.

The storm had got worse we were sitting just by the cave that had collapsed. It was all a big shock a minute ago I was in that cave with Shigure, Ayame and the poor old lady who looked after me and took me in. I never knew how she ended up in this wood or if she was from the Sohma house once but most importantly I never knew her name. Shigure and Ayame were sitting next to me shivering in the cold I was getting very worried about them they only wore their underwear and that's not much when I was wearing nice warm cloths. I didn't want my friends to catch pneumonia so I did something I never thought I'll do I put my arms around them they looked surprised but they said nothing they just smiled and hugged me back.

When the sun came up from the silver mountains I opened my eyes to see the bright and powerful light of the sun, everything was calm I heard birds calling and flying around, I could feel the sand against my feet and my head was resting on a smooth cool rock everything was perfect, like a new day was clearing up the mess and the cold of what had happened yesterday, it was almost a distant memory now. A few moments later Shigure groaned and he put his hands over his eyes and rolled on his stomach just like a dog does when he doesn't want to get up. Shigure was moaning and grumbling about the sun in his eyes but he finally gave up, he sat up and rubbed his head "you ok" I asked.

"I'm fine maybe could have gotten a bit more sleep though," when he said that Ayame got up from my lap and gave a big yawn and a stretch.

"Good morning," he cheered Ayame was always a morning person "what a beautiful morning It's like a sun has cleared all the dark and misery from yesterday and transformed it into a lovely summers day."

"You could say that again" I mumbled can't I spend at least one hour in peace.

"What a beautiful morning it's like a sun..."

"Yeah Aya I get it"

"Did you hear that Gure-san he called me Aya"

"Yeah I heard" Shigure said excitedly "Hey Ha-san call me Gure now"

"No" I said in my deep voice

"Why not?" whinged Shigure and he started crying like a baby "you called Ayame Aya then why not call me Gure?"

"Because" Ayame said proudly "he likes me better and I did just save his life."

"No I did. without me we would still be in the forest looking for Hatori right now"

"Ha but who lead the way to the cave?"

"SHUT UP!" I shouted "you both saved me. you worked to together to find me like team work"

"Yeah well" sighed Shigure "The Three Musketeers"

"Yeah the three musketeers and anyway" I turned to Ayame "when I called you Aya before I didn't mean it, it will never happen again not in a million years not even on the day you die"

"B...b...why?" stumbled Ayame

"Because I said so now let's get off this Island"

A few minutes later we were all on the other side of the lake I kept my clothes on because I was a good swimmer anyway. We found Shigure's and Ayame's clothes in a pile on the ground they were ripped and torn and soaking, so it was probably best to leave them in their underwear then we took one last look of the lake

"You know." said Shigure "If we drank from that water every ten years or so we would be immortal."

"That's not a good idea Shigure" I said "see what happened to that old lady."

"Yes I do I want to be immortal I want to live forever but I never want to be alone."

"Same here" said Ayame, "Immortality is no good it can cause pain, suffering and loneliness"

"Your right Ayame" I placed my hand on his bare shoulder, "I hope no one finds this lake and never drinks from it"

We were walking into the woods not knowing what to do or were we were going.

"I'm tired and hungry" whinged Shigure "I want to go home."

"But how" asked Ayame "we don't know where the car is."

"Well even if we find the stupid car it might not work anyway." I grumbled "Because according to you two the car was smashed into trees"

Then when I said that we heard a car horn in the distance we turned to where the noise was coming from, it came from on top of a hill on our left side then we saw a brown haired boy coming to meet us it was Ritsu. I have never been so happy to see that annoying little monkey in all my life we ran up to him we were so relived and happy it was almost like I dream "Oh guys" shouted Ritsu "I thought you would be here oh sorry I mean my mum did she can sense stuff like this you know and she sensed you three would be here"

"But wait" I said "how did she get the idea we were gone, I mean she needs to know we were not in the Sohma house to work her magic"

"AHAHAHA! I'm sorry! Your dad called yesterday and he found out you weren't there and now you're in trouble I'm so sorry!" after a few minutes of trying to calm down Ritsu, we got into the car. It was the cook from The Sohma Hot Springs that drove us home, he asked why Shigure and Ayame had no clothes on, we told him it was a long story and he got some blankets out of the boot and put the blankets around them there was a bit of fuss about blankets because Ayame wanted the pink one and so did Shigure so while the fuss was going on I reflected on the events of yesterday it was surprising we were alive, then I saw the strangest thing, a black smashed up car had just driven past us and then we heard a loud and terrifying roar.

"Did you hear that Ha-san Big Foot is driving your dads car that means he does exist and that also means that you're my slave for the month ha life is good" I couldn't believe it."

"Dads going to kill me," I groaned "and I'm Shigure's slave for the month." everyone laughed and we quickly drove away leaving yesterday only a memory.


End file.
